An electrical machine has been known in the related art for a long time, the stator of which is manufactured using the “strip packet technique”. To manufacture said stator, individual sheet metal lamellae are first stamped out, then a certain number of said sheet metal lamellae is stacked, one on top of the other, until the desired axial width of the core is obtained. Said layered sheet metal lamellae form the stator core, which therefore has parallel teeth and grooves that are common for a stator. A prewound core winding is available in approximately flat form and is inserted in the grooves of the essentially flat core. The assembly composed of core and core winding is then bent into a round shape, resulting in a common hollow-cylindrical stator. After the assembly composed of stator core and winding is bent into a round shape, the two ends are joined.
To facilitate bending, it is desirable to attach an end lamella on at least one end face of the stator core, which has a higher rigidity than other lamellae referred to as “main lamellae”. The stator is prevented from being spread in the area of the stator teeth.
For reasons of energy, production engineering and handling, it is not possible to use just any stator sheet metal lamella that is more rigid. The consequences of a more rigid end lamella are also highly dependent on the sizing of the electrical machine.